


Twin Stories

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Female Homosexuality, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the twins meet the new company, things take a disturbing turn.





	1. Meeting the company

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this terrible story i have written read A/N at end thanks~

Raine was a tall boy with a bright personality. His dimples always present on his handsome freckled face. He had wavy brown hair and soft green eyes. His wide shoulders, muscular physique and impressive height made all the girls practically drop their panties when they saw him. River on the other hand was small and pale. She shared the beautiful freckles and wavy brown hair, but was almost emotionless in the sea foam green eyes she shared with her brother. Her pale pink lips always pulled into a frown. Her mysterious aura drew people in but she pushed everyone but Raine away. The relationship between siblings is what most would explain as frustrating but the twins were different. Raine and River were close. Since the birth of the two they have watched each other’s backs. The two were often found snuggled up together, Raine holding Rivers hand.

This is a story of the twins, and their small world

River followed the small concrete pathway of the garden to find the secluded bench she loved. She made sure to run her delicate fingers across the petals of each silky flower she encountered. Her pathway ended abruptly, changing to coarse dirt as she wandered behind a small grove of trees. There she found the spot she’d been searching for, the white wooden bench she sat at so often. She sat down smoothing out the back of her lilac spring dress. Closing her eyes, she raised her head to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. As she let out a sigh she heard a rustle in the bushes beside her. Her gaze fell upon the figure of her brother, shuffling to take a seat next to her. “ Hey Riv, what’cha doing all the way out here? We have somewhere to be”.

River looked at her brother annoyed. “I’m relaxing before we meet up with our company, this is always a little stressful in the beginning for me”

“I know you always worry, but I think this time it will go well. We planned it perfectly”.

“No matter how much we plan, something bad happens”. River looked down at her hands laying in her lap. “I don’t know if we should pick her Raine”. Raine leans on his sister’s shoulder and holds her hands in his. “We got this Riv, she’ll love us”.

“promise?”

“promise.” The two got up hand in hand at walked toward their destination, a café just outside town. When they finally got to the small café, they spotted the girl they were to meet, well the girl Raine was to meet. “Go get her tiger” River said, taunting her brother. He released River’s hand at confidently strutted towards the girl. “Hey Melody, over here!”

“Raine! I thought I was going be stood up by another handsome man” She giggled, her dyed blue hair bouncing with her. “So where were you?”

“Sorry, I lost track of time while playing with my dog” he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile. Raine didn’t have a dog, but Melody didn’t need to know that. “Why’d you dye your hair?”

“My mum complained about how bland I always look, so I dyed it to piss her off”

“that’s one way to do it I guess” Raine said between soft chuckles. Melody smiled and titled her head. “does it look ok?” Raine looked at her with amusement “Yeah, it looks good. It really matches your eyes.” He smiled showing of his dimples, making people passing by melt. “Are you cool with heading to my house?”

“sure, but you’ll have to lead the way”

“cool, I know a short cut” he extended a hand “milady” Melody hesitantly takes is much larger hand and giggles. The two make their way through the street full of people out on this nice Saturday. Raine turns off the sidewalk and into the small forest. “Are sure this is the right way?” Melody was getting uncomfortable. “It’s fine Mel, I know where I’m going, I just want to show you something first.” The nickname Raine gave her soothed the fear of getting lost. “Close your eyes, it’s a surprise”. Melody laughed at his childishness. After a few seconds of silence, she felt something soft cover her mouth and nose. Shooting open her eyes she sees a blur of purple envelop her in a strangling hug. After inhaling the sickly sweet scent, she passes out in the tangles of arms around her, the last words she hears is a soft whisper saying

“I’m sorry”


	2. Nice Nap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody Awakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read A/N at end~~~

Raine carried Melody to the cabin the twins kept their victims in while River disposed of any evidence or form of identification. When the three arrived at the cabin River turned to face Raine with a stern face. “let me take it from here.”

“But I always do this part.”

“I’ve got this, hand her over”. Raine slowly slipped the sleeping body of Melody into the pale arms of River. Turning on her heels, River started her way down the concrete steps of the basement. Raine left to take a shower and a nap, knowing if anything happened River would call for him. When River reached the bottom of the staircase she slipped through a hole in the wall behind the stairs and walked further into the corridor. The cabin was an old bomb shelter with hidden rooms everywhere, making it easy to keep people hidden here. River soon found the room she thought was best for the new guest they had, keeping in mind most of the others were…Unsanitary at the moment. River put Melody on the floor so she could unlock and open the door to the dark room. After she got the door open she flicked on the lights that were almost brighter than the sun compared to the dark surroundings. She picked up melody and proceeded with the task at hand. Laying Melody down on the dusty bed before her she started her first objective, undress and bathe the company.

River brought her hand to the top button of the pastel pink blouse of Melody and started wiggling the button out of its place. Despite her clammy fingers she was able to remove the first, second, and third button, the fourth on the other hand was stuck. She fiddled with it for a few minutes before giving up and just moving to the next one. She realized after trying the fifth button that they were fake. Mentally face-palming at her stupidity River put Melody into the sitting position to remove the blouse. She struggled with pulling it off but managed to get it off. She blushed at the sight of Melody’s bra. Black and lacey. It made River feel hot in the face, and embarrassed at her flat chest. “I’d never make it out of the house it Raine heard I wore something like that…” she whispered to herself. Then blushed at the thought of Raine seeing her in that. Not in a weird way of course, just having her brother seeing her in her underwear was a strange thought. She shook off the disgusting thought and went to pull off the black short shorts riding Melody’s hips.

River’s face flushed at the sight of it but went on, picking Melody up bridal style and walking to the sickly pink bathroom to the right of the bed. She removed the undergarments of the girl before her, closing her eyes of course, and turned to fill the bathtub with warm water and soap. She put the girl in the tub, praying that the bubbles would cover her. Pulling out a washcloth from the cabinet under the sink, River decides to start washing Melody. She holds the girls back and softly moves the wet cloth around her skin. After the embarrassing body washing River cleans the girl’s hair. The smell of apple wafts through the air. Massing Melody’s scalp, River washes Melody’s hair till the soap is out. River drains the tub and rises Melody once more before attempting to pull her out of the tub. River wraps a towel around the unconscious girl, and dries her. She braids the blue locks and dresses Melody in a teal summer dress. She lays Melody back on the bed and leaves and locks the room, red faced and exhausted. After climbing the stairs, river retreats to her room for a nap and a change of clothes. She peels her wet clothes from her pale skin and changes into shorts and a tank top. “that was literally the worst, how does he do it” she sighs while jumping under her covers. Soon river is out cold dreaming of the next phase of plan.

Raine on the other hand is just waking up from his nap. Hunger is eating at his insides, Raine decides to make lunch. Considering it’s 1:45 he makes a light lunch, as not to ruin his appetite. after a sandwich, Raine  hears a rustle from the baby monitor on the kitchen counter. smiling he decides to greet the new toy in the basement. he descends the stairs and unlocks the door to the white door containing Melody. grinning at the sight of a terrified Melody, he sweetly asks " hey sweet heart, have a nice nap?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello me readers. (Don't have any really) i have decided to update as soon as i finish a chapter and not make people wait (even though i have no readers and probably won't)  
> Thanks for reading the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think  
> Love Author Chan~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first work, so please give me some constructive criticism. i plan on posting every week if i keep the interest.  
> (if you have any questions about me i  
> d be happy to answer)  
> Thanks for reading my first chapter!  
> Love, Author chan~


End file.
